Nuit noire
by LonelyD
Summary: Cersei déambule dans le château à la recherche de son enfant. / Post-S7.


Fandom : A Song of Ice and Fire/Game of Thrones.

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de G. R. R. Martin et la série est une création de David Benioff et D. B. Weiss.

Pairing : aucun.

Rating : T pour l'ambiance et la violence.

Genre : Angst/Horror.

Note : donc, voici le texte sorti de l'ambiance halloweenesque d'octobre. Merci encore aux nuits du FOF qui m'a permis de l'écrire. C'est le thème _Merci_ qui m'y a aidé. Il n'est pas explicité, il m'a surtout servi de fil conducteur durant les deux heures que j'ai prises pour écrire ce texte. J'ai pensé attendre jusqu'à Halloween pour le publier, mais hé, c'est octobre. Ça fonctionne aussi. On se retrouve en bas pour quelques explications supplémentaires. J'espère que ce texte vous plaira, _bonne lecture_.

* * *

L'orage au dehors la réveille. Elle se dresse dans son lit, ses draps trempés de sueur et se précipite vers le berceau de son nouveau-né. Un garçon encore. Voilà au moins une chose pour laquelle il ne sera pas haï en ce monde.

Elle se penche sur le couffin et pose une main tendre sur son front agité. Il se met à pleurer, mais elle le prend dans ses bras et le berce contre son sein. Elle fredonne, mais au dehors, l'orage gronde toujours.

Elle tourne la tête. Elle entend frapper à sa porte.

Cersei repose son enfant dans le berceau et se dirige vers la porte.

– Ser Gregor, appelle-t-elle.

Mais personne ne répond.

Elle a dû rêver.

Elle s'apprête à retourner se coucher, mais cette fois-ci c'est un cri qu'elle entend, juste de l'autre côté de sa porte.

Ser Gregor ne peut pas crier. Ser Gregor ne peut plus parler. Elle n'est même pas sûre qu'il puisse encore penser – elle le fait pour lui de toute façon.

Elle ouvre la trappe qu'elle a fait poser à sa porte et jette un œil à l'extérieur. Il n'y a personne.

Cersei glisse un poignard dans sa robe de chambre et garde la main sur le manche lorsqu'elle entrouvre la porte.

– Ser Gregor, dit-elle.

Mais il n'y a que le grognement des éclairs pour lui répondre. Son garde du corps a disparu et il n'y a pas l'ombre d'un garde à l'horizon.

Il n'y a qu'une ombre qui se tient dans le couloir, droite comme un piquet. Elle plisse les yeux en passant un pied au-dehors. Une femme se tient de dos au milieu du couloir. Sa robe déchirées fait peine à voir, mais ses cheveux – Mère miséricordieuse – ses longs cheveux blonds sont ceux d'une princesse.

– Myrcella, murmure Cersei à demi-mot.

Elle est folle rien que d'y penser, mais elle court pourtant dans le couloir à la poursuite de cette femme qui n'est peut-être qu'un leurre.

Sa cœur bat la chamade et lorsque sa main se pose sur l'épaule de la femme, elle tremble.

La femme se retourne lentement et dévoile un visage triste et fatigué. Ses joues rondes sont encore épargnées par les affres du temps, mais la vie l'a déjà marquée. Elle n'a pas plus de vingt ans. Elle est plus vieille que Myrcella et n'a rien d'une princesse.

– Votre Grâce, dit-elle d'une voix cassée. Les gardes ont entendu crier dans votre chambre et ont dépêché une servante pour venir vous voir. Souhaitez-vous qu'on avertisse mestre Qyburn ?

Cersei secoue la tête. Elle fixe du regard la jeune femme qui recule. Ses mains tremblent contre son tablier en attendant sa sentence.

Cersei cherche dans son souvenir ce visage qu'elle ne reconnaît pas, puis soudain elle se souvient des servantes arrivées quelques semaines plutôt. Elles étaient cinq, Cersei en a renvoyé trois. Celle-ci est restée.

Mais ses cheveux ne lui paraissaient pas si blonds le jour où elle l'a rencontrée.

– Non, ça ira, répond Cersei. Mais avez-vous vu ser Gregor ?

– Il se tient à l'entrée du couloir, Votre Grâce. Je vous souhaite une bonne nuit, Votre Grâce.

La servante s'apprête à la quitter, mais Cersei l'interpelle une dernière fois :

– Faites couper vos cheveux demain à la première heure, ordonne-t-elle.

La servante se tourne vers elle, ses cheveux balançant de chaque côté de son dos.

– Ce sera fait, Votre Grâce.

Cersei la regarde s'éloigner, puis retourne à sa chambre. Elle ferme la porte à double tour, glisse la clé dans sa poche et se dirige vers le balcon. Elle jette un regard au berceau dans lequel Tywin dort profondément, puis sort.

C'est une nuit sans pluie, mais une nuit pleine de nuages où les étoiles se cachent. Le tonnerre fait résonner ses tambours de guerre et les éclairs illuminent le ciel. Le vent frappe son visage et Cersei inspire. De sa chambre, elle ne voit que l'horizon où la mer se perd à l'infini. La puanteur et la crasse de la ville sont loin derrière elle. Elle est sûre dans sa tour qu'elle seule habite. Seul un petit nombre de personnes y sont autorisées, ser Gregor bien sûr, mestre Qyburn, ses gardes, quelques servantes.

 _Jaime_ , elle songe. _Tu oublies Jaime._

Mais Jaime n'est plus là. Il l'a trahie et est monté mourir loin dans le Nord.

Ils sont seuls maintenant, elle et son tout petit, son précieux Tywin, qui régnera après et dont les enfants monteront à leur tour sur le Trône et ce pour des générations.

Le tonnerre gronde encore une fois.

Mais il pleure aussi et Cersei fait volte-face. Sa robe frotte contre ses jambes et elle aperçoit un intrus emporter son enfant.

Elle hurle.

– Ser Gregor ! La Garde !

Mais personne ne lui répond et elle court après le ravisseur qui dévale les escaliers à une vitesse qu'elle craint bien de ne pouvoir suivre.

Elle s'arrête lorsqu'elle atteint la salle du Trône, vide. Il n'y a plus une trace du ravisseur.

– Ser Gregor, appelle-t-elle.

Mais personne ne répond. Elle peste contre lui, contre Qyburn et contre la Garde qui est censée la protéger et accourir à sa demande. Elle les fera pendre dès demain. Elle les fera tous pendre, sans exception.

Pour le moment, elle doit trouver son enfant.

Elle avance dans la salle du Trône et alors elle entend des pleurs. La pièce en est remplie. Ses poings ses serrent contre son corps et elle brandit son poignard qu'elle sert fort entre ses doigts.

– Vous payerez pour ce que vous lui faites. Ne savez-vous pas qui je suis ?

Elle tourne dans la pièce à la recherche de son enfant et du ravisseur, la lame menaçante.

– Oh, je le sais.

Elle se retourne et voit une silhouette se dresser sur le Trône, son Trône.

Elle s'approche et deux mains délicates sortent de l'ombre. Des doigts s'accrochent aux accoudoirs et alors le sang se met à couler.

Elle se souvient d'avoir maintes fois vu le Roi fou se couper sur les restes tranchants des lames fondues. Elle se souvient d'avoir maintes fois pansé les plaies de Joffrey après qu'il se soit entaillé dans ses excès de colère.

– Je sais, entend-elle à nouveau.

Elle connaît cette voix. Elle la reconnaîtrait entre mille.

– Comment avez-vous pu faire une chose pareille ?

Le roi se lève et échappe à l'ombre.

– Comment avez-vous pu _me_ faire une chose pareille ?

Son visage est intact, quoique ses yeux sont cerclés de noir, comme s'il avait été privé de sommeil pendant des jours. Mais Tommen dort toujours dans sa tombe.

– Vous m'avez tué, Mère.

Il s'avance vers elle, ses mains ensanglantées.

Cersei ne bouge pas, elle n'y arrive pas et elle est en train de devenir folle. Ce sont des fantômes qui la hantent – ou bien un mauvais rêve dont elle n'est pas encore sortie.

Elle entend à nouveau des pleurs.

– Est-ce que vous le tuerez lui aussi ?

 _Jamais._

Mais elle ne dit rien. Elle recule et sa main relâche le poignard qui tombe à terre dans un fracas abominable.

Cersei ferme les yeux et prie la Mère pour que ce ne soit qu'un rêve – et si ce n'en est pas un, pour qu'elle la protège.

Lorsqu'elle les rouvre, Tommen a disparu et elle est seule à nouveau dans la salle. Il n'y a pas de traces de sang sur le sol.

Elle ramasse son poignard et s'avance jusqu'au Trône où elle se laisse tomber.

Il lui sied à elle plus qu'à n'importe quel autre souverain.

Ses mains glissent sur les accoudoirs et lorsque ses doigts entrent en contact avec le froid des lames, elle sent contre sa paume une douce chaleur. Les épées sont rouges de sang.

Cersei se lève avec horreur et frotte ses mains visqueuses contre sa robe de chambre. Elle titube sur ses jambes qui la portent loin du Trône.

Elle délire. C'est la fatigue et l'accouchement qui la font délirer. Elle a perdu beaucoup de sang et elle ne s'est probablement pas remise de cette épreuve.

Un éclair tombe tout près du château et lorsqu'elle se retourne hurle à s'en arracher les poumons. Elle bascule en arrière, mais le visage de Joffrey est toujours là, couturé de veines violettes comme au jour de sa mort. Ses mains écorchent toujours son cou rouge de sang, comme si s'ouvrir la gorge allait l'aider à respirer.

Un râle rauque sort de sa bouche.

– Mère.

Il respire la mort. Des milliers d'aiguilles entaillent ses veines et ses poumons où l'air s'échappent avant même d'y entrer. Il est en train de mourir une seconde fois.

– Vous n'avez rien fait … pour me protéger.

Joffrey s'avance et tombe à genoux devant elle, puis il s'écrase, la tête contre le carrelage.

Cersei hurle à l'aide. Elle hurle à s'en arracher les poumons. Elle se relève et se précipite aux portes de la salle du Trône et tire sur les poignées. Elles tremblent à peine. Elle hurle à nouveau et son cri envahit toute la salle.

Son enfant pleure de plus bel, mais un corps gît toujours sur le sol.

Cersei s'approche lentement. Il n'émet plus un son, ne bouge plus.

Alors elle le retourne et manque de s'évanouir. Les larmes coulent de ses yeux.

Elle doit partir au plus vite et oublier que c'est son père qu'elle vient de voir.

Elle quitte la salle et court dans les couloirs, sans savoir où aller, sans savoir où est passé son enfant. Elle court et pleure en même temps et elle délire. Ce n'est pas l'orage, ce n'est pas un rêve. Quelqu'un essaye de l'empoisonner, mais souhaite la voir souffrir avant.

Elle continue de courir et espère tomber sur quelqu'un.

Elle aurait dû réveiller le château depuis.

Pourquoi personne ne vient ?

Pourquoi –

Elle s'écrase de tout son long et peste, mais lorsqu'elle jette un regard derrière elle, elle aperçoit le casque noir d'un de ses gardes. Elle approche une main tremblante à sa tête qu'elle fait basculer. Le casque roule dans un grincement et le visage du garde apparaît, ensanglanté, disparu. Là où il y avait des lèvres, un nez et des yeux, il n'y a plus qu'un tas de muscles pétrifiés et un regard terrorisé.

Cersei recule encore à terre et elle ne sait combien de mètres elle parcourt ainsi.

Elle doit quitter ce château au plus vite.

Elle se relève, mais percute quelque chose en courant et alors elle fait face à Ned Stark, vivant, sa tête toujours sur ses épaules. Il avance lorsqu'elle recule – et elle manque encore une fois de trébucher sur le cadavre du garde – et attrape un poignard attaché à son ceinturon.

Elle se met à courir et entend derrière elle les pas qui se rapprochent. Ils se taisent lorsqu'elle pénètre à nouveau dans la salle du Trône. Le corps a disparu, mais des pleurs se font à nouveau entendre. Une silhouette sort de l'ombre et apparaît Ned Stark qui tient son enfant entre ses bras.

Le petit Tywin pleure, terrorisé, mais Ned Stark fredonne une chanson qui calme l'enfant. Alors il sourit et porte sa main à son visage qui s'effrite. Son nez se rapetisse, ses joues se creusent et ses pommettes se dessinent. Il dévoile le visage d'une femme, celui de Catelyn Stark qui se met alors à chanter :

 _And now the rains weep o'er his halls_

 _With no one there to hear_

 _Yes, the rains weep o'er his halls_

 _And not a soul to hear_

Cersei déglutit et se souvient du poignard qui repose contre son sein. Elle le sort, serré entre ses doigts, et le pointe en direction de Catelyn Stark qui, agile comme un chat, évite un premier coup, puis un deuxième, puis encore un autre. Elle esquisse un sourire, mesquin et satisfait.

Mais ce n'est pas le sourire de Catelyn Stark.

– Qui êtes-vous ? hurle Cersei, la voix brisée par le désespoir.

La personne qui tient toujours son enfant dans les bras et qui porte le visage de Catelyn Stark se laisse aller à rire.

– Vous ne savez pas, bien sûr. Vous m'avez oubliée.

Elle porte à nouveau sa main à son visage et les masques de peau tombent au sol les uns après les autres : d'abord Catelyn Stark, ensuite Tywin, puis Joffrey et enfin Tommen.

Myrcella la regarde avec des yeux qui ne sont pas les siens. Elle la juge, terrible, et menace toujours son enfant.

– Que pensez-vous que je devrais faire avec lui, Mère ? dit-elle en rapprochant la lame du couteau qu'elle tient dans la main de la gorge de l'enfant.

Cersei tend une main suppliante, mais Myrcella la menace alors avec le couteau.

– Comment espérez-vous le protéger alors que vous n'y êtes pas arrivés pour Joffrey, Tommen et moi ? Seriez-vous prête à donner votre vie pour le sauver ?

Les larmes coulent à nouveau des yeux de Cersei.

– S'il vous plaît, dit-elle entre deux pleurs. Épargnez-le.

– Avez-vous épargné Ned Stark lorsqu'il est monté à l'échafaud ?

– Je n'ai pas … je ne …

Mais elle n'arrive rien d'autre à dire. Son regard est fixé sur son enfant dont les yeux sont grand ouverts et les petites mains s'agitent.

– Avez-vous épargné Catelyn et Robb Stark lorsqu'ils se sont faits massacrer aux Noces pourpres ? Avez-vous épargné Mycah et Lady lorsque vous avez ordonné leur exécution ?

Ses yeux se plissent et elle se souvient avec horreur du jour où elle est montée dans le Nord avec Robert, du jour où Joffrey s'est fait attaquer par Arya et sa bête.

– Lady n'avait rien fait et Mycah n'était qu'un garçon-boucher avec qui Arya Stark s'entraînait. Il n'avait jamais fait de mal et vous l'avez quand même fait tuer.

Alors le visage de Myrcella tombe lui aussi et laisse place aux très durs et carrés d'une jeune fille. Elle paraît maintenant si petite et si mince dans ces vêtements trop grands. Elle n'en reste pas moins menaçante.

– Vous ne vous en souvenez pas, n'est-ce pas ?

Pourquoi se Cersei se souviendrait-elle d'un garçon-boucher ? Va-t-elle vraiment voir mourir son enfant pour si peu ?

– Tywin n'a rien fait non plus, il vient de naître. Il n'est pas …

– Personne n'a dit qu'il allait mourir.

Cette fois-ci, Cersei n'a pas le temps de s'enfuir. La lame vient embrasser sa gorge avec une rapidité inouïe. Elle porte ses mains à ce sourire monstrueux qui découpe son cou qu'elle tente de dissimuler, mais il est déjà trop tard. Le sang s'échappe et tapisse sa robe de chambre. Elle tombe à genoux et gargouille dans ce qui coule en dedans et en dehors de son corps. Elle crache une petite flaque rouge aux pieds d'Arya Stark qu'elle reconnaît maintenant.

– Le Nord se souvient, entend-elle.

Elle s'écrase à terre et voit Arya Stark s'éloigner, son enfant dans les bras qui a cessé de pleurer. Ils disparaissent dans l'obscurité du château comme la nuit tombe sur la vie de Cersei.

* * *

J'ai délibérément pris le parti de prendre quelques libertés avec le matériel de base. Arya peut ici prendre le visage de toute personne morte et la prophétie prédite par la Maggy la Grenouille à Cersei n'a pas eu lieu.


End file.
